Love or Hate at First Sight?
by Kristi Tamagochi
Summary: Memangnya dia pikir ini taman kanak-kanak apa? Rambut kok dikuncir dua begitu. Ayolah, memangnya ini ajang cosplay. Lihat rambutnya yang aneh itu, seperti pantat bebek kalau dilihat dari belakang. SasuxFemNaru.


Huee, saya buat fic apaan cobaaa?? Jadi cerita ini terinspirasi akibat baca novel metropop yang judulnya **Love, Hate & Hocus-Pocus** **(Karla M. Nashar)** dan **Summer in Seoul (Ilana Tan). **Kedua cerita itu membantu saya dalam menulis dengan baik----udah baik belum sih? hahah.

Dengan judul kampungan **Love or Hate at First Sight?**----- judul abal!

Dan sepertinya cerita ini mudah diketahui gimana, emang pasaran dasar!

Bukannya nyelesein challenge malah buat beginian, jiaaah. Abisnya buat challenge udah nggak ada ide, beneran deh itu fic ngebuatnya nggak pake ide yang dimatengin dulu. Masya Allah.

Oke, thank's buat dua novel di atas yang udah saya sebutkan tadi, ada beberapa dialog dan deskripsi yang saya ambil dari dua novel tersebut. Jadi mohon maaf ya, kalau nyaris-nyaris mirip ceritanya. Tapi beneran udah saya usahain biar enggak mirip kok. Kalo mau flame lewat PM aja deh, malu lewat review *disambit*

Oh, iya, ada yang suka nonton sinetron DEWI kaga di RCTI? ADA CAKKANYA LHO!! walopun cuma sebentar T_T ------ ketularan Hyacinthoides, zzz wkwkwk

Untuk chapter kedepannya saya udah nyiapin lemon dan lime, walaupun niat enggak niat hehe. 'Kan udah gabung di Ero Dojo musti mesum ---- padahal kagak aktif. ckck.

Italic: Dalem hati.

Warning: Ada dikiiiiit banget bashing, tapi ntar chapter berikutnya mule keliatan buruk-buruknya.

* * *

**Love or Hate at First sight?**

by

**Kristi Tamgochi**

Disclamer

**Naruto** by **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Coldycin** by **gatau punya siapa**

Pair

**SasuxFemNaru**

**ItachixFemDei**

Rate

**T**

* * *

"Naru, kamu dipanggil sama Bu Deidara tuh diruangannya." Kata Ino sambil terus mengikir kukunya. Melihat gayanya saja Naru tidak yakin dengan kemampuan Ino tapi kenapa Deidara masih aja pakai sekretaris macam dia. Udah seperti Pak Taka sama Sasha saja, bedanya tidak mungkin Bu Deidara naksir sama Ino. Hehehe.

Naru melirik Ino sebentar. "Baiklah," lalu Naru mengetuk pintu menuju ruangan Deidara.

_Tok. Tok. Tok_

"Masuk." Terdengar suara lembut dari dalam ruangan. Dengan senyum terkembang Naru memasuki ruangan.

"Bu," sapa Naru. "Ada apa memanggil saya?" Deidara itu adalah atasan Naru, yang menjabat sebagai Manajer Marketing Senior di kantor cabang Otogakure, kalau di luar ruangan Deidara dan Naru sudah seperti kakak-beradik saja. Sudah teramat sangat dekat, tapi kalau di kantor mereka masih punya etiket tentunya.

"Duduklah sebentar, aku hanya ingin sedikit berbincang-bincang denganmu. Bagaimana kerjamu hari ini, Naru?" tanya Deidara begitu Naru duduk di depan meja kerja Deidara. "Oh, dan tolong kita bicara tidak formal ya, kali ini saja."

Naru menatap Deidara bingung. Tidak biasanya Deidara ada waktu luang di dalam kantor, apalagi mengajak dia ngobrol-ngobrol santai seperti ini. Sosok anggun di depannya memancarkan sorot mata ingin tahu. Sorot mata berwarna biru langit seperti mata miliknya sendiri dan Naru suka dengan apa yang dilakukan Deidara yaitu menatapnya dengan tatapan 'care' seperti ini. "Pekerjaanku baik-baik saja, nee. Semua terkendali ditangan seorang Uzumaki Naruto, tapi ada apa tiba-tiba tanya seperti ini?"

"Bagus, bagus, kamu memang punya potensi Naru-chan. Sejak dua tahun yang lalu saat pertama kali aku mewawancarai kamu untuk posisi asistenku, aku memang langsung menyukaimu. Aku melihat kecerdasan alami di matamu dan aku yakin kamu akan memilikki karier cemerlang di perusahaan ini." Jelas Deidara sambil menatap Naru bangga, kesannya seperti Ibu yang bangga karena anaknya mendapat nilai A+ untuk ujiannya. Tapi memang benar apa yang dikatakan Deidara. Naru sendiri begitu mendengar dirinya dipuji seperti itu malah jadi tersipu malu.

"Ah, tidak juga. Aku tidak seperti itu nee," ujar Naru yang sedang tersipu malu sambil nyengir lebar memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya yang sempurna.

Deidara menarik nafas, "kau tahu produk baru dari Biocell Uchiha Pharmacy (BUP)?" tanya Deidara yang sedari tadi tidak merespon apa yang dikatakan dan ditanyakan Naru kepadanya.

Naru kelihatan berpikir sejenak, "Coldycin, obat yang dapat menyembuhkan radang tenggorokan dalam waktu kurang lebih tiga hari itu. Kenapa dengan obat itu, nee?"

Deidara tersenyum simpul sambil membenahi posisi duduknya menjadi yang lebih nyaman lalu berdehem. "Ya, obat yang bisa melegakan tenggorokan tapi bukan seperti obat atau permen pelega tenggorokkan biasa, tapi obat ini dapat menghilangkan rasa sakit pada tenggorokan. Bukan sakit tenggorokkan yang biasa, yang sudah akut pun bisa sembuh tanpa harus pergi ke dokter. Obat ini kalau dikonsumsi dengan benar akan menyembuhkan radang tenggorokkan. Setelah _soft launching_ sebulan lalu, produk ini mendapatkan respon positif dari masyarakat, terutama masyarakat yang kurang mampu membeli obat-obatan mahal yang dianjurkan oleh dokter. Hanya tinggal mengkonsumsi Coldycin semua rasa sakit, panas, serta pusing dalam waktu kurang lebih tiga hari akan hilang."

Naru tentu sudah tau tentang itu tapi dia tetap mendengarkan penjelasan dari Deidara dengan baik, dia sangat menghargai Deidara. Apalagi Deidara anak emas BUP, pintar, tekun, dan cantik. Tidak heran kalau pewaris BUP yang sekarang menjabat menjadi Direktur Marketing di kantor pusat jatuh cinta dengannya. "Lantas, ada apa dengan produk itu?"

Kini Deidara memasang senyum misterius, "tapi posisi manajer humas untuk produk ini sedang kosong. Sayang bukan."

"Ah, bukannya dulu yang bernama Haruno Sakura itu? Kemana dia?" tanya Naru penasaran. Naru juga wanita, jadi kalau yang namanya menggosip dia juga pasti suka.

"Haruno sudah _resign, _Naru." Jawab Deidara.

"Tapi, nee, bukannya dia baru masuk?" tanya Naru yang makin penasaran dengan hal ini.

"Memang, tapi entah alasannya kenapa dia bisa tidak kerasan menjabat sebagai manajer humas produk baru ini. Yang jelas sekarang kita lagi mau cari gantinya. Tapi Pak Fugaku bilang ke Bu Tsunade , dia mau buat _internal recruitment _buat mengisi posisi manajer humas yang kosong. Supaya tidak menyulitkan." Jelas Deidara luwes dan Naru hanya memperhatikan dengan baik apa yang dijelaskan Deidara kepadanya. Entah apa maksud Deidara menjelaskan hal ini kepada Naru apalagi sedang ada di kantor, anehnya sampai-sampai membawa nama Pak Fugaku selaku Presdir di pusat dan Bu Tsunade juga diikut sertakan beliau sekarang menjabat menjadi Direktur Utama kantor cabang di Otogakure, tempatnya bekerja sekarang.

"Lalu?" Naru sangat tertarik.

"Bu Tsunade bilang kalau dia punya calon kuat yang tidak perlu diberi pelajaran lagi, tidak perlu disuruh sudah tahu harus mengerjakan apa, dan yang pasti mau kalau disuruh pindah ke Konoha karena masih _single_." Deidara terus menjelaskan dengan sabar kepada Naru sambil menatapnya penuh misteri.

"Oh ya? Siapa orang yang beruntung itu ,nee?"

"Orang itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Siapa lagi coba? Semua manajer humas di cabang-cabang lain di daerah sudah berkeluarga semua. Mereka pasti malas kalau disuruh bawa keluarga pindah ke Konoha dan mulai dari awal lagi. Selamat ya Naru! Aku senang sekali, ternyata perjuanganku untuk mempromosikan kamu ke Bu Tsunade tidak sia-sia juga 'kan?" kata Deidara sambil tersenyum bahagia, butiran-butiran air mata keluar dari ujung matanya yang secerah langit meskipun masih cerah punya Naru, sih.

Naru hanya bengong mendengar penjelasan Deidara serta reaksi wanita rambut kuning di depannya. Yang Naru pikirkan hanya dia akan pindah ke kantor pusat yang bertempat di Konohagakure, pusat dari segalanya. Sebuah kota yang megah, mall mewah tersebar di segala penjuru, gedung-gedung pencakar langit bermukim di sana, artis dan aktor memulai karyanya di sana, penduduknya sangat up to date tentang segalanya, dan sejuta orang dengan tipe artifisial dimana-mana. Tipe artifisial itu seperti, berusaha menjadikan diri mereka orang lain dengan berbagai artibut barang mahal yang sengaja mereka beli untuk menimbulkan citra tertentu. Citra yang sebenarnya bukan milik mereka, namun hasil cuci otak kaum kapitalis yang ingin menjual produk-produk mereka ke masyarakat.

Selain itu Naru juga akan semakin sering bertemu dengan Presdir dan bekerja di kantor yang jauh lebih besar daripada kantornya sekarang. Naru sebenarnya pernah ke Konohagakure saat menghadiri pesta pertunangan Deidara dengan Itachi Uchiha yang menjabat sebagai direktur marketing di kantor pusat, selaku putra pertama dari Uchiha Fugaku, sang presdir, dan yang kedua kali waktu ada rapat pejabat BUP. Terlebih dia juga akan bekerja dengan Manajer Marketing Senior yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha, adik dari Itachi Uchiha. Ya, mereka berdua kakak-beradik Uchiha yang terkenal dengan kinerja yang sempurna, pemimpin yang tegas dan bijaksana, bertanggung jawab, tampan, badan yang altetis, cool, dan Sasuke kebetulan masih single jadi banyak wanita yang mengejar-ngejar dia. Yaah, tidak usah single-single segala deh, Itachi pun yang sudah resmi bertunangan dan sebentar lagi akan menikah masih saja wanita-wanita agresif tidak tahu malu itu mengejar-ngejar Itachi. Oke, memang penjelasan ini terlalu dibashing, tapi menurut info memang begitu adanya. Uchiha Brothers itu memang manusia tak bercela hanya itu yang Naru tahu.

Naru sendiri sebenarnya kurang begitu tertarik dengan Uchiha Brothers itu, Naru mengakui Itachi itu tampan dan dewasa, tapi tidak dengan Sasuke. Sasuke memang tampan tapi menurut info dia itu egois, maklum adik, biasanya adik itu pasti manja, egois, cuek, dan lain-lain. Tapi Sasuke masih bertanggung jawab dan tepat janji, tentu saja dua sifat itu tidak membuat egoismenya terlalu terlihat. Menurut gosip, oke, kali ini bukan info tapi gosip, Uchiha Brothers itu merupakan salah satu dari sejuta mahkluk bertipe artifisial. Menyukai barang-barang mewah, seperti mobil yang mahalnya tidak terkira, tinggal di penthouse, barang-barang elektroniknya yang sangat canggih, dan lain-lain. Tapi hal itu sebanding dengan berapa penghasilan mereka, dan apa yang mereka lakukan untuk BUP, wajar saja. Tapi tetap saja mereka terpengaruh kampanye kaum kapitalis, dan hal itu membuat Naru sedikit ilfeel. Uchiha Brothers bukan laki-laki metroseksual, laki-laki yang mau penampilan mereka _perfect _dimana saja dan kapan pun, mengganti style menjadi lebih nyentrik, selalu up to date dalam gaya berpakaian. Kalau Uchiha Brothers, memang baju, sepatu, parfum, dan barang-barang yang lain milik mereka itu mahal, tapi gaya berpakaian mereka monoton, walaupun gaya mereka monoton, masih saja wanita-wanita 'gila harta' mengejar mereka.

Sebenarnya Naru bukan sosok yang mudah terpengaruh semua kampanye kaum kapitalis itu. Bukan karena pelit atau tidak mampu membeli, hanya saja ia tidak bisa melihat letak logika kalau harus mati-matian membeli barang-barang mahal itu demi bayang-bayang kabur bernama citra diri.

Saat semua teman wanitanya bela-belain menjebol kartu kredit demi barang-barang _designer label _berharga jutaan ryo dan kosmetik luar kota yang nggak kalah heboh harganya. Mungkin ia bisa maklum kalau teman-temannya itu konglomerat dengan gaji berdigit-digit banyaknya. Tapi sepengetahuannya, mereka itu tidak jauh beda darinya.

Yang jelas selama ini tidak ada seorang pun yang pernah mencela penampilan Naru hanya karena ia tidak terlalu suka membeli barang mahal dan cenderung sering memakai barang yang, yaah, milik sejuta rakyat lah. Sebaliknya, selama ini ia justru sering mendapat pujian. Ia tahu semua pujian tersebut bukan hanya basa-basi atau cari muka. Ia tahu cermin tidak berbohong saat menampilkan sosoknya. Narsis sedikit tidak masalah 'kan?

Rambut pirang tebal dan panjang dengan rambut acak-acakan di bagian depannya tapi terkesan liar dan rambut itu hampir sering di kuncir dua, berkulit cokelat caramel yang seksi, tinggi 168 cm, dan berat 57 kg. Matanya yang berwarna biru langit itu sering digambarkan orang-orang dengan istilah eksotis. Demikian juga tiga gores di pipi kanan dan kiri yang menghiasi wajah manisnya.

"Apa!?? Aku akan diangkat menjadi manajer humas untuk produk BUP?" kali ini Naru benar-benar terkejut.

Deidara menghapus air matanya sambil menyusut ingus lalu dengan cepat dia mengatur nafas. "Ya, dan kamu akan pindah ke Konoha, sayang. Selamat ya, masih muda dan cantik tapi kariernya sudah bagus."

Deidara bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu dengan anggun keluar dari antara kursi kerja dan meja kerjanya menuju ke tempat Naru duduk lalu memeluknya. Memeluknya penuh perasaan dan sayang, "aduh, kita akan pisah dong, aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu. Oh, iya tiga minggu lagi kamu akan mulai bekerja di kantor pusat. Yang, baik ya, jangan bikin masalah."

"Nee-san, aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Tidak perlu khawatir, aku bisa jaga diri dan nggak nakal." Kata Naru sambil menghirup wangi rambut pirang Deidara yang menggelitik hidungnya. "Lagipula, nee-san juga akan pindah ke Konoha. Bukannya sebentar lagi nee akan menikah dengan Itachi-san, wah, tidak bekerja dong. Hihi, lucu juga ya, anak emas dari BUP menjadi _housewife_."

"Dasar!" Deidara _blushing_. "'Kan, ada kamu. Generasi penurusku, baka imouto!" ujar Deidara sambil tertawa, dia belum melepaskan pelukkannya. Naru rasanya sudah sesak nafas.

Naru membalas hanya dengan tawa kecil lalu mendesah kecil, "kapan aku punya pacar, ya?"

"Eh? Haha, iya, ya. Nanti kalau kamu nggak cepat-cepat cari pacar, bisa jadi perawan tua lho!" sindir Deidara sambil melepas pelukkannya lalu mengelus pipi Naru dengan tangan putihnya.

Naru hanya mengembungkan pipinya dan hal itu membuat dirinya semakin manis dan imut. Benar 'kan, tidak perlu barang-barang mahal menyelimutinya, Naru sudah tampak manis, imut, anggun dan kata apa pun yang termasuk untuk memuji parasnya. Naru, bangga akan hal itu. Oke tiga minggu lagi aku akan dimutasi ke Konoha! Yes, _ fighting _Naru!!

***

Naru membetulkan letak seperangkat _stationary desk _bergambar matahari di mejanya. Ia sangat menyukai sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan matahari. Menurutnya, matahari itu hangat, bersahabat, dan selalu membawa keceriaan. Sekali lagi ia menatap puas sekeliling ruang kerja barunya. Hmm, akhirnya secara resmi ia menjadi manajer humas Coldycin. Wow! Puas rasanya bisa menjadi salah satu makhluk yang bersarang di kantor pusat Biocell Uchiha Pharmacy yang luas, megah, dan _high tech _itu.

Sudah dua minggu ini ia menjabat posisi baru itu, dan selama itu pula tiada henti-hentinya ia bersyukur atas kariernya yang bagus. Semua orang di kantor pusat menyambutnya dengan hangat dan antusias. Bahkan Pak Fugaku sendiri, presdir mereka, yang mengantarnya langsung ke ruangan yang kini menjadi kantornya.

"Sayang Sasuke belum pulang dari _salez blitz _di Kumo. Kalau sudah, pasti dia dengan senang hati akan mengantar kamu keliling kantor. Tapi tenang saja, dua minggu lagi dia kembali," ujar Pak Fugaku saat menyambut Naru senin itu.

Naru hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, namun diam-diam bersyukur. Kalau Sasuke yang mengantarnya berkeliling itu akan menimbulkan gosip yang tidak sedap. Ia memang belum mengenal seluk-beluk, lika-liku, kanan-kiri, atas-bawah gedung kantor mereka yang luas dan megah itu, tapi toh nanti juga akan terbiasa. Atau setidaknya sampai hafal betul denah kantor mereka, pasti akan banyak karyawan lain yang dengan senang hati mau menunjukkan jalan kalau ia tersear di tempat itu. Sebagai contoh wanita yang menjadi sekretarisnya itu, yang tadi sempat diperkenalkan kepadanya. Ia yakin Ayame dengan senang hati akan menjadi pemandunya kalau ia merasa perlu melakukan _tour de office_ hari itu. Jadi untuk apa bawa-bawa Sasuke Uchiha? Bikin gosip saja.

Mungkin ini memang gila, gosip tentang Uchiha Brothers itu memang kadang aneh-aneh. Seperti, ada yang pernah mengosipkan bahwa Itachi dan Sasuke saling mencintai, karena mereka kerap jalan berdua. _Oh, my_ mereka tentu sudah kehilangan akal sehat, memangnya ada yang salah kalau kakak-beradik itu jalan berdua? tidak mungkin lah mereka _incest_. Maka dari itu Itachi langsung membeberkan pertunangannya dengan Deidara langsung di depan umum saat ulang tahun ke 50 BUP beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ada lagi gosip yang bilang Sasuke menghamili salah satu karyawan di BUP, ternyata karyawan itu hanya mengaku-ngaku saja. Karyawan itu memang punya alasan kalau pada waktu itu dia yang membawa Sasuke ke hotel karena kondisi Sasuke sedang mabuk berat. Tapi untungnya gosip itu bisa disangkal oleh Sasuke dengan bukti-bukti yang akurat.

_Tok. Tok. Tok._

"Maaf, Bu. Ini kumpulan _press release _dan_ fact sheet _produkyang Ibu minta," ujar Ayame saat masuk. Tangannya mendekap dua _binder_ besar, lalu meletakkannya di meja Naru.

Naru memang meminta Ayame membawakan kumpulan _press release _yang pernah dikeluarkan Coldycin dan _fact sheet_ produk itu. "Terimakasih, Ayame,"

Ia memang harus mendapatkan _fact sheet_ Coldycin. Tadi pagi ia dikejutkan oleh telepon dari Izumo, anak buahnya. Ternyata di daerah Kirigakure ada seorang lansia yang harus di gotong ke UGD. Dokter menyimpulkan bahwa lansia itu terkena infeksi tenggorokkan, namun yang membuat semua orang di BUP waswas adalah beredarnya desas-desus yang mengatakan kemungkinan si lansia itu mengalami komplikasi karena Coldycin.

Menjadi manajer humas, Naru tahu ia akan mendapatkan banyak masalah. Hanya saja ia tidak menyangka masalah akan datang hanya dalam waktu dua minggu sejak ia resmi menjabat.

Ponsel Naru berbunyi. Izumo.

"Selamat siang, Izumo. Ada berita terbaru apa?" tanya Naru waswas.

"Ini, Bu, lansia itu positif _tampered_. _Individual seal_-nya masih ada, tapi ada kondensasi di dalamnya. Warnanya juga berubah. Menurut keluarga lansia itu, Coldycin yang dibuka langsung diminum ke lansia. Sama sekali tidak terkena matahari. Saya lihat sendiri bungkusnya." Jelas Izumo sedikit panik dan suaranya tidak begitu jelas.

"Kamu lagi dalam penyamaran 'kan?" tanya Naru lagi, kali ini dia khawatir.

"Tentu, Bu. Saya sedang dalam penyamaran dan pasti tidak akan ketahuan." Kata Izumo tenang.

"Baiklah, kamu cepat kembali ke kantor. Saya mau lihat obat itu." Perintah Naru seakan jarak Konoha-Kiri sangat dekat. Tapi apa boleh buat situasinya begini.

"Baik, Bu." Lalu Izumo memutus pembicaraan, takut pulsanya habis. Apalagi luar kota begitu, wah, bakal terkuras pulsanya.

***

Naru membolak-balik _fact sheet_ Coldycin, lalu ia mengerutkan kening dan mengatupkan bibirnya. Seharusnya tidak ada masalah, botol Coldycin dirancang sedemikian rupa untuk bisa menahan sinar matahari sampai beberapa jam. Kemasan individualnya yang dilengkapi _seal_ juga menjamin kesegaran tablet itu.

Tidak mungkin kalau produk ini di_recall_. Padahal _grand launching_ Coldycin sudah dijadwalkan bulan depan, bersamaan saat pernikahan Itachi dan Deidara. Berapa triliun kerugian yang harus ditanggung BUP kalau mereka mengehntikan produksi, pendistribusian, dan menarik semua Coldycin dari para distributor dan _retailer_ yang sudah memegangnya. Membayangkannya saja Naru sudah mau muntah.

Sekali lagi Naru menatap tablet-tablet Coldycin di tangannya, tadi Izumo datang membawakan barang bukti langsung dan masih_ fresh_ dari Kirigakure. Semua masih dalam keadaan yang sama. _Individual seal_-nya masih utuh, namun warnanya sudah berubah. Jelas sekali tablet-tablet ini terkontaminasi.

_Aku harus segera membawa ini ke Itach-sani dan Pak Fugaku jika Sasuke-san belum pulang, _pikir Naru seraya bergegas menuju ruangan atasannya. Dalam penanganan krisis seperti ini, setiap detik sangat berarti berkah, bisa juga bencana.

-

-

-

-

-

"Jadi bukan Cuma isu!?" tanya Fugaku setelah memerhatikan dengan saksama tablet-tablet Coldycin yang kini berada di tangannya. Naru dan Itachi sekarang sudah ada di ruangannya.

"Ah, sial, harusnya _grand launching_ Coldycin itu merupakan hadiah pernikahan saya dan Deidara," runtuk Itachi sambil memukul meja, "padahal respons pasar selama _soft launching _justru semakin bagus. Dari laporan terakhir minggu kemarin, kurva permintaan dari pihak distributor terus naik. Saya juga mendapat informasi dari Sasuke lewat telepon dua hari yang lalu, banyak _buyer _di Kumogakure International Pharmacy Fair yang langsung menandatangani kontrak dan memberikan _down payment_ untuk Coldycin."

"Jadi analisis kamu sementara ini bagaimana, Naru?" Kali ini Fugaku bertanya kepada Naru.

"Saya cenderung kembali ke kredo yang dipegang perusahaan ini, Pak," jawab Naru. "Tanggung jawab utama BUP kita. Dengan kata lain, kalau memang _product recall _adalah satu-satunya solusi, mau tidak mau kita harus melaksanakannya, terlepas dari kerugian finansial yang harus kita alami pada akhinya nati. Apalagi---"

"Tidak bisa!!"

Tiba-tiba ada suara yang memotong penjelasan Naru, dan Naru tidak suka akan hal itu. Kemanakan yang namanya etiket itu? Fugaku dan Itachi membalik badan mereka. Mencari tah siapa yang berani menganggu rapat mereka.

Uchiha Sasuke. Ya, Naru langsung sadar siapa pemuda tampan, gagah, seksi, bermata obsidian—sama seperti dua orang yang sedang menjalani rapat dengannya dan menawan di depannya. Sasuke Uchiha yang mengenakan jas hitam, kemeja putih, dan dasi biru bermotif gari-garis vertikal yang dilongarkan. Nampak sangat seksi, apalagi dada bidangnya yang sedikit terlihat dari kemeja putih berharga jutaan miliknya. Namun ada satu hal yang membuat Naru ingin tertawa. _Ayolah, memangnya ini ajang cosplay. Lihat rambutnya yang aneh itu, seperti pantat bebek kalau dilihat dari belakang._

_Hm, jadi dia manajer humas yang baru? Memangnya dia pikir ini taman kanak-kanak apa!? Rambut kok dikuncir dua begitu. _Pikir Sasuke lalu mengeluarkan 'smirk' andalannya.

_Sebenernya dia tidak jelek-jelek banget tapi namanya yang seperti makanan itu, Uzumaki Naruto. Pusaran angin dan salah satu toping dalam satu mangkuk ramen, aneh. _Mereka masih saling menatap, pekerjaan mereka yang saling menatap juga diperhatikan oleh Fugaku dan Itachi.

Biru langit bertemu dengan obsidian.

"Ehem," Fugaku berdehem. "Kalian belum saling mengenal bukan?"

Naru dan Sasuke sudah tahu siapa, apa, dan bagaimana pada orang yang baru saja menatapnya. Mereka berdua terdiam.

"Naru, kenalkan ini Sasuke yang tempo hari pernah kuceritakan." Jelas Fugaku ragu-ragu karena ia merasa penjelasannya tidak didengarkan. Mereka berdua sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. "Dan, Sasuke, ini Naru yang pernah kuceritakan ditelepon beberapa waktu yang lalu"

_Apa? Naru? Malu dengan nama aslinya mungkin? _pikir Sasuke, toh itu memang kenyataan. Naru sendiri malu kalau dia dipanggil Naruto.

"Pak, satu-satunya opsi untuk produk yang terkontaminasi selama masa produksi adalah _product recall_," kata Naru tiba-tiba memecah keheningan diantara mereka yang sempat berlangsung beberapa detik.

"Tidak, ini sangat konyol! Kita tidak bisa _recall _Coldycin. Kau tahu berapa banyak yang setuju yang saya dapat di Kumo kemarin? Apa yang akan mereka lakukan jika mendengar kita akan_ recalling _Coldycin dari pasaran?" tandas Sasuke cepat dan benar juga apa yang dikatakannya.

"Dan apa reaksi mereka jika tahu Coldycin sudah menelan korban!?" balas Naru tidak kalah cepat.

"Kita belum punya bukti, kau tahu!!?" lanjut Sasuke penuh emosi. Baru pulang sudah dapat berita aneh-aneh begini. Apalagi ada manusia baru yang cerewet dan nyolotnya tidak ketulungan berkeliaran di kantor.

"Ini bukti!" ujar Naru sambil menunjuk tablet-tablet Coldycin di tangan Fugaku.

"Tapi kita belum dapat laporan dari bagian produksi. 'kan?" tambah Sasuke tidak mau kalah.

Baru saja Naru mau mengatakan sesuatu, Fugaku memotongnya. Bisa saja penyakit jantungnya kumat akibat ulah manajer humas dan manajer marketing senior yang sedang adu argumen di depannya secara _live_. "Benar, Naru, tunggu saja laporan dari bagian produksi, jangan gegabah."

"Biar saya koordinasikan dengan Kakashi," tambah Itachi. Kakashi direktur riset dan pengembangan produk mereka. Akan lebih cepat kalau Kakashi yang memerintah langsung anak buahnya di Bagian Produksi untuk memprioritaskan penelitian terhadap sampel Coldycin yang terkontaminasi.

1-0. Baik, kali ini Naru kalah tapi lain kali pasti dia yang akan menang telak!

"Naru, kamu bisa minta bantuan _corporate legal_ dan _secretary_ kalau butuh lebih banyak orang untuk masalah ini." Tawar Fugaku sekaligus memperingatkan.

"Terimakasih, Pak. Apakah tim krisis manajemen yang biasa bisa kita gunakan?" tanya Naru sebelum beranjak pergi.

"Tentu-tentu, lakukan sebaik mungkin."

Lalu tidak menunggu lama, Naru beranjak dari ruang sang presdir untuk melakukan tugasnya. Meskipun ia melihat Itachi dan Sasuke masih duduk santai di kursi masing-masing.

* * *

Udah saya plototin tiga kali, kalau masih ada misstype, memang saya udah harus priksa mata. Oke, jabatan dan istilah-istilah lain emang agak ribet, saya dapetnya juga dari dua novel itu, terus minta penjelasan ke Bapak ane. Kalau ada yang nggak ngerti tanya aja yah. Saya mau kok jawab.

Fic ini gaje nggak sih?

Cerita ini emang agak basi sih dan gampang ketebak endingnya, zzzz. Huaaah, au deh. Thank's buat yang udah mampir, baca, review, dsb.

Apresiasi dan saran dibutuhkan. Apalagi sekarang lagi coba nggak pake beta-reader, mau ngelangkah sendiri nihh, wkwk.

With Love,

**Kristi Tamagochi**

(words: 3,742)


End file.
